This invention relates to an electrical aided bicycle, and more particularly, to a fuzzy logic control system of an electrical aided vehicle, such as elebike (electrical power aided bicycle).
Bike riders of conventional bikes may have difficulty in riding up a graveled hill or making a brake on a wet road surface. If electrical power can be added to assist a bike rider to drive his bike, the rider may easily drive his bike to reach an expected speed with very little human power consumed. This is an important advantage of elebikes. In addition to saving a rider's energy, an elebike is also expected to respond smoothly and intelligently when assisting a bike rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,148, invented by Nozomu Takata, discloses an elebike control method. It divides the speed of an elebike into several speed zones and each speed zone has a fixed electrical-to-manual torque ratio for feeding electric torque to the elebike. Such approach is not rider-adaptive since it can not sense a rider's attempt and adaptively output electrical power to assist the rider. Besides, it lacks riding smoothness due to the sine-wavelike resultant torque generated by coupling the electrical and manual torques.